


Definitely not useless

by youmustbestiles



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmustbestiles/pseuds/youmustbestiles
Summary: The reader is being insecure about herself, and Jaskier is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Definitely not useless

You are sat next to Geralt at a quite cosy tavern after another day of your travelling with him and Jaskier. You met them a few weeks ago when they were passing through your village. Everyone kept staring at them and muttering insults or just getting out of their way but you saw that they were tired and probably hungry. So without hesitating you offered them some of your food which they much appreciated and you started talking. You instantly felt connection with them, you bonded with Jaskier over music and Geralt could sense your good heart and ferocity. You asked them where they were heading and you quickly came to agreement that you can join them for an adventure and to take care of feeding the three of you. And here you are with two best friends. You didn’t even realise when it happened but you felt so good with them, so safe but also free and excited. Of course you couldn’t lie to yourself and learned to appreciate their good looks as well. Geralt was build and rough and you had a few opportunities to admire his muscles. And Jaskier - he was exeptional. His heavenly blue eyes could make you feel better in a second, his talented hands made you think about other things they could do, his face so pure and radiant but his smile so mischivious and sexy. He didn’t seem like it but he was also quite muscular just the way you like it. But admiring your friends you often keep thinking about your own appearance. You weren’t a typical beauty. You had curves in most places, no real muscles to be seen, your hair and face didn’t seem like anything special for you. You often felt invisible and a bit jealous of other women who were beautiful and could charm men. You feel that way right now as well, watching Jaskier as he is playing his lute and singing one song after another. You love his voice like nothing else in the world. It was deep but smooth and warm. You couldn’t blaim all those women watching and listening to him with awe and some even with lust but you kept feeling jealous and self concious as the night went. You came to conclusion some time ago that you have a crush on Jaskier. It scared you to no end because you didn’t want to ruin your friendship but also you knew he wouldn’t fall for someone like you. You look around and see all those women who are better than you and feel your stomach drop. You pick up another ale and down it in one go to try and numb your feelings. Geralt senses your misery and turns his head to look at you with a quizzed expression but says nothing - like most of the time but you like that about him. You smile at him sadly and continue drinking and watching Jaskier. After another beautiful ballad, your stomach twists and you decide to call it a night. You pat Geralt on his shoulder to let him know you’re going to your shared room and he nods knowingly and pours himself more ale. You glance one more time at Jaskier and your heart drops as he smiles and winks at a very beautiful skinny woman and doesn’t even notice you leaving. You close the door to your room and turn to the mirror. You feel tears pooling in your eyes as you notice every imperfection on your body. How could anyone fall in love with someone like you? Useless, invisible, plain boring. You hear the door open a little too late to brush your tears away and you see Jaskier with his big goofy grin and somehow it makes you feel worse. Seeing your expression and tears in your eyes, Jaskier stops smiling and comes closer to you.

“Y/N, what’s wrong darling?” he asks in confusion. You can’t find your words so you just shrug and look down at your feet, unable to look him in the eyes.

“Hey, talk to me, please.” he pleads but you just stay still and silent.

“Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell m…”

“Okay, stop!” you gave up to stop him from pestering you any longer.

“Well?” the bard asks again.

“It’s stupid. It’s just that I don’t feel good…”

“Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” Jask asks worried.

“No, no, nothing like that. I just… Don’t feel good about myself. I feel ugly and useless and…”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ” he interrupts you with clear shock on his face and you could swear he looks offended. “You are not ugly and definitely not useless!”

“You say that to make me feel better…” you respond quietly, not letting his words register in your brain. He stands there for a moment as in thought, scoffs and next thing you feel is being pulled by your hand toward the bed. You sit next to him not sure what to do or say. Jaskier stays silent for a few more seconds and interlaces his fingers with yours. That simple action makes your cheeks flush.

“Y/N, please listen to me very carefully.” he starts and uses his other hand to lift your chin so he can look you in the eyes. “You are beautiful, both inside and outside. It hurts me that you don’t see yourself the way I do. But that’s okay, I can tell you that everyday if I have to.” he smiles almost shyly and you can swear the room started spinning. “Your eyes are so captivating I could look into them for hours, your smile lights up the whole world especially when you smile because of me. Your voice is so soothing and melodic I feel like I could learn from you.” you feel like in a dream, his thumb rubbing circles on your hand keeping you grounded. “Your body is making me crazy and keeps distracting me every time I look at you. But you are so much more than that. Your heart is just gold, you help people without thinking too much. You take care of us so perfectly which I know is never easy.” you smile at that thinking about all the times you saved those two idiots from trouble and all the times they ate your food making the most satisfying sounds. “I wish more people appreciated you as much as I do but on the other hand… I’d love to keep you to myself…” he smirks and brushes his tumb over your cheek so lovingly, you stop breathing for a second and close your eyes. “Do you believe me, darling?” he asks hopefully with a small smile on his beautiful lips.

“I don’t know… It’s not that easy…” you reply honestly.

“That’s okay. I understand. I’ll just keep reminding you how awesome you are from now on!” he exclaims with glee like it’s his new mission. He already started thinking about a new song for you as a surprise.

“Thank you Jaskier, I really appreciate that.” you tell him honestly feeling a bit better already.

“Come on, we can’t leave Geralt alone, he could die without us!” he jokes and takes your hand to take you back downstairs to relax some more. You feel electricity go through you as he puts his arm around your shoulders and smiles proudly. Geralt rises his brow seeing that and smirks thinking maybe, just maybe, those two idiots will finally figure out that they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written per tumblr request.   
> Sorry for all my mistakes but English is not my first language and I wrote it on the phone 🤭


End file.
